


The floors are falling out from everybody I know

by loveinadoorway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from imagine loki over at Tumblr (http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/)<br/>ORIGINAL IMAGINE: wowjeena asked:<br/>Hey! Um, can you please make a fanfic about where The Avengers are reading mail and Loki finds one to him and then writes back to you?<br/>RATING: PG<br/>NOTES/WARNINGS: Title from The National’s Bloodbuzz Ohio. One of my all-time favourite songs.<br/>Not sure if this has a second chapter in it. Mmmmmaybe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The floors are falling out from everybody I know

He was sitting in the far corner of the room, as far away from them as he could, as usual.  
Coulson had come in with a bag of mail. Fan mail, he had said and grinned at everyone except the still figure in the dark corner, which suited Loki to a tee, if truth be told.

This rehabilitation gig was a nightmare. Working alongside the Avengers was choking him like a steel vise around his neck. All for the good of society, all for the protection of the human race… all so boring and SMALL.

He chuckled to himself. Who was he trying to fool? That wasn’t what was choking him. His choices were. Of all the endless possibilities at his disposal, he had, with a sure hand, chosen the worst. And he would never be able to get what he truly wanted. He was an abomination and he had behaved as such.

“Hey, reindeer games, you got one this time, too,” Stark suddenly said, grinning widely. “Makes me wonder what kind of affliction would prompt someone to write to you, of all people!”

He tried to hide his eagerness, as he casually sauntered over and took the envelope from Stark’s hand.

“Hate mail, most likely,” he said quietly as he walked from the room.

In his quarters, he ripped the plain white envelope open and unfolded the letter.

“Dear Loki,

Wow, even that sounds wrong already. I’m probably making a fool of myself with this letter in the most spectacular way. I’ve never written to anyone before, truth be told, not even to rock stars or actors when I was a teenager.

Now that I am 30, however, I appear to be deteriorating to the point where I pick up a pen and write a silly letter to someone I never met on the strength of what I THOUGHT I saw in his eyes in a brief newsflash clip on tv. How awesomely weird is that?

Anyway, there was – I thought – so much sadness in your eyes when you turned to look into the camera that I kind of wanted to… reach out, for lack of a better word. It didn’t look to me like you were enjoying yourself when your army laid NYC to waste. You actually looked lost. I don’t think this was what you wanted, the role you wished to play in life.

I mean, in mythology, you’re supposed to be the God of Mischief. New York, well, that was most certainly not mischief. So maybe that was not you. Not really.

Now, I might be off by a mile and you might actually be laughing your ass off at my expense right now, but then again, maybe not.

If not, maybe you’d like to write back?

Yours,

Victoria

PS: My go-to song when I’m low is The National, Bloodbuzz Ohio. Maybe give it a spin?”

He swallowed hard. She thought he had looked lost.

He had been lost ever since Odin had told him of his heritage, had told him he would never be what Odin wanted, had told him he had no family and no future.

He had nobody to talk to, nobody who would listen to anything he had to say. The past few weeks with the Avengers were proof positive of that. They barely tolerated him. Stark would make snarky comments every now and again, but the rest wouldn’t even look him in the eye.

So he picked up a pen and slowly started to write.


End file.
